Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink removing device applicable to a printing machine using a waterless planographic printing plate, which has an excellent function of removing ink applied to non-printing parts on the waterless to planographic printing plate, so that clear and sharp printed matter with print images excellently reproduced can be obtained at a low cost. This invention further relates to a planographic printing machine provided with the aforesaid ink removing device and a planographic printing method by use of the planographic printing machine.